Courage
by Victor Von Doom
Summary: For long Robin has been the couragous leader of the Teen Titans, what will happen when he faces a challege that will bring him defeat along with the lost of one of his friends? Will the boy wonder be able to bare with it all? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

This were the times when the Teen Titans were at their peak, their fame for helping Jump City got them in the center of the media, Robin was asked to promote a wide variety of things, from clocks to cars to lotions, he was in ad after ad, Starfire posed for girls magazines wearing dresses and such stuff, Cyborg provided tips on technology while Beast Boy appeared in late night shows trying to be funny, only Raven declined to participate in the media frenzy. One night, the anchor was interviewing the Titan's leader Robin, as she spoke a young man who was watching crushed a piece of paper where the figure of the Titan also appeared.

-It's time someone puts you down birdboy...

Three months later...

-HEY! CY! LOOK WHAT I GOT! -yelled Beast Boy

-OH MAN! TICKETS FOR THE JUMP CITY TEEN BOXING CHAMPIONSHIP!

Raven frowned.

-What's so entertaining about two guys beating themselves up for nothing?

-Come on friend Raven, we can enjoy watching the physical aptitudes of the contestants. -Starfire said

Raven blushed

-I do not want to appreciate anybody's physique thank you.-replied Raven vanishing moments later

That night Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg showed up at the Jump City Arena, Robin declined to go since he decided to investigate some of Slade's recent appearances.

-Well I'm really going to enjoy a good night of boxing -Cyborg said

But as the fights progressed Cyborg began to feel uneasy, one of the fighters, a 17 year old named Clubber Lang, an old schoolmate, known for his ferocity and brute force. Many times he tried to enter the football team and that many he got kicked out for hurting his teammates, that night, he had already knocked out his first three opponents and was qualified for the semi-finals, Star noticed that he was worried.

-What's wrong friend Cyborg? Are you not feeling OK?

-I'm fine Star... I'm fine... for now

Meanwhile Beast Boy was having fun and eating all sorts of sweets.

The semi-finals came and once again Clubber Lang took care of his opponent with brute force knocking him out, like he did with is previous challengers, before the 4th . Round.

-NOBODY CAN STOP ME! NOBODY CAN! -he yelled

The final match began, Cyborg watched as Clubber Lang performed his most vicious and brutal match of the evening, as if it was his first of the night, he showed a level of strenght and agressiveness that scared even the most tough boxing connoisseur, although different from his previous matches, this one went on to the 5th round, there, he cornered his opponent and began a brutal attack that the boy could not defend himself anymore, the referee attempted to stop him but he pushed him back a then with two powerful punches sent the knocked out boy through the ropes, he raised his hands in victory and upon seeing him and his friends he pointed at them and yelled.

-I WANT ROBIN! I WANT ROBIN! YOU HEAR ME MACHINE BOY? YOU TELL ROBIN I'M COMMING FOR HIM! YOU TELL ROBIN THAT! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! NOBODY BREAKS UP ME! NOBODY CAN BEAT ME! YOU TELL ROBIN THAT! I'M COMMING AFTER HIM! YOU TELL HIM!

For weeks Cyborg made sure Robin didn't learned about Lang's challenge, but he could not stop Lang himself, it all took place a sunny afternoon when the Titans where invited by the mayor of Jump city for the presentation of the "T" statue which was a minature version of their tower made of bronze and that was placed on Jump city's central park as a gift from the people to the Teen Titans for their continuous efforts to keep the peace, Robin was giving a speech in their representation when a voice interrupted him.

-HE'S A COWARD! DON'T GIVE THEM THE STATUE! GIVE IT VALUE!

-What do you want? -Robin replied

-I WANT A CHANCE TO FIGHT YOU! THE WAY YOU HAVE BEEN AVOIDING ME IS A DISGRACE!YOU ONLY FIGHT WHEN YOUR FRIENDS ARE AROUND! I'M THE CHAMPION! WHY DON'T YOU FACE ME? ANY PLACE ANY TIME!

-You know you have a big mouth...

-Why don't you come down and close it birdboy? COME ON!

-HEY! IF A FIGHT YOU WANT A FIGHT YOU

-NO! HE'S NOT FIGHTING! IT'S NOT NECCESARY! -Cyborg interrupted

-What are you doing? I want to fight this guy -Robin said

-If you do it then you'll be on your own, it's not neccesary

-HEY ALIEN BABE! -Lang yelled to Starfire

-huh?

-Your boy there doesn't have a heart, bet you go every night to bed wishing a real man was with ya, tell you what, bring your pretty alien self tonight to my appartment and I'll show you a real man.

The proposition hurt Starfire so much that she turned around to hide the tears on her eyes.

-ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT! YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT STAR LIKE THAT AGAIN!

-COME DOWN THEN BIRD BOY COME ON!

Cyborg and the police officers present kept Robin and Lang away from each other. Later that afternoon at the T tower Robin was furious.

-I WANT AN EXPLANATION CYBORG! THAT GUY SAID I HAVE BEEN HIDING FROM HIM! WHY? WHAT HE SAID TO STAR TODAY IS THE DROP THAT BROKE THE GLASS!

-Look the truth is, I have been filtering your mail, e-mail and phone calls, you haven't got any of his messages.

Robin's fury was increasing.

-why..?

-Because you don't know him like I do.

-I have fought Slade and many others, what makes you think I can't fight a simple boxing champion?

Cyborg slammed his fist on the table, the rest of the Titans just glared.

-HE'S NOT LIKE THEM! HE'S A KILLING MACHINE! HE'S MAD AND ALL HE WANTS IS TO HURT YOU!

-AND WHAT ABOUT SLADE? ISN'T THAT WHAT HE WANTS?

-SLADE JUST WANTS TO BEAT YOU! CLUBBER LANG WANTS TO KILL YOU! THINK FOR A SECOND! IN THE RING HE'LL PULVERIZE YOU! YOU DON'T HAVE A CHANCE! THIS GUY IS A WRECKING MACHINE! AND HE'S HUNGRY!HE'LL KILL YOU TO DEATH INSIDE OF THREE ROUNDS! HE'LL KNOCK YOU TO TOMORROW ROBIN!

Raven approached.

-Robin you

-STAY OUT OF THIS! -he yelled pushing her

Raven fell to the ground and Starfire ran to aid her.

-I'm fine...

Later that night Starfire was walking to her room when she noticed that Raven was standing near her room holding herself to the wall.

-Friend Raven?

She approached, her friend was sweaty and breathing slowly.

-It's... it's ok... my heart has been aching me since I got that punch from Jinx the other night... but... I'll be fine...

-Maybe I should call Cyborg and get you checked...

-No... thank you...

The following day Robin announced his acceptance of Lang's challenge and began training in the beach near the tower, Cyborg was infuriated because he was spending more time posing for pictures and playing with the girls at the beach than really training, while Lang was training as if there was nothing more in the world. Three months later came the night of the fight, Robin was in his dressing room with the rest of the Titans, outside Bumble Bee was guest commentator for the tv broadcast of the match.

-Here with us tonight a dear friend of Robin and leader of the East Coast Branch of the Teen Titans, Bumble Bee, what are your thoughts for the match? -the commentator said.

-Well... the brute force may go to the challenger but the hability is with Robin, I can tell you that for sure.

Inside Robin was ready, he was wearing his normal uniform minus his utility belt, he had yellow gloves, the door opened and he began his way to the ring along with his friends, though when he reached the stairs Lang appeared along with his seconds.

-HEY BIRDBOY! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU! YOU'RE MINE! MINE!

-JUST SHUT UP!

-WHY DON'T YOU SHUT ME UP! COME ON! COME ON!

A melee ensued, Lang tried to get to Robin beating anything and everything on his way, to her misfortune Raven was on his way, the girl couldn't avoid him and a punch right to the chest sent her against the wall, in the madness nobody noticed that she was kneeled holding her chest in pain, it was Starfire who saw her while security took care of Lang and drove him to the ring.

-ROBIN! -she yelled

The Boy Wonder saw his friend in pain and ran to her.

-GET A DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR! -he yelled.

Cyborg took Raven on his arms and moments later the girl was laid in the dressing room.

-I'm calling it off Raven -Robin said

-No... I'll be fine I tell you... just let me catch a breath and I'll be out there with you... now go an do what you have to do...

-BEAST BOY GET A DOCTOR! -the boy wonder yelled

-He's on his way -he replied

-Starfire stay with her -Robin ordered

As the door closed Starfire walked to Raven and held her hand, the girl was making a great effort to breath. Along with Cyborg and Beast Boy, Robin walked to the ring where Lang was waiting for him, the place was filled to capacity, the announcer took the microphone.

-LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WELCOME TO JUMP CITY SPORTS ARENA AND CONVENTION CENTER! OUR MAIN EVENT OF THE NIGHT! AN INVITATIONAL CHALLENGE! IN THE BLUE CORNER, THE LEADER OF THE TEEN TITANS! ROBIN! IN THE RED CORNER, JUMP'S CITY TEEN DIVISION CHAMPION! CLUBBER LANG! REFEREE LOU FILIPPO!

The bell rang and both Robin and Lang moved to the center of the ring to begin exchanging punches...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans

in

Courage

Part 2

Robin and Lang walked to the center of the ring where referee Lou Filippo gave the final instructions prior to the match, as he spoke Lang, who was about two inches taller than Robin, looked down and with a look of disgust on his face said:

-Dead meat...

Both contestants went back to their corners, Cyborg placed Robin's yellow mouth piece on him while Lang's seconds did same, the bell rang and both began to move, from the start Cyborg noticed how slow Robin was, while Lang showed a very impressive agility on his leg movements, Cyborg knew that Robin could be very fast when jumping around and using his martial arts skills but to fight mano a mano he was very limited, his thoughts where cut short when Beast Boy yelled to Robin as a powerful punch from Lang sent him to the ropes.

-GET OUT FROM THERE!

Robin was able to connect a couple of punches but they had little to none effect on Lang who, in retaliation, landed to powerful hooks that cut Robin's left eyebrow, to his relief the bell rang and dizzy he returned to his corner where Cyborg and Beast Boy tended to him.

-Where's... Raven? -he asked

-She's fine don't worry -Cyborg replied as he cleaned the cut.

But in the dressing room things weren't going as Cyborg hoped, the doctor tending to Raven was not optimistic.

-Have everything ready for CPR, pressure is 200 over 50…

Starfire held Raven's hand

-Please friend Raven don't leave us

The teenager couldn't answer just held tight to her friend's hand. In the ring the bell rang for the second round, Robin tried to avoid Lang's onslaught but the champion was better and landed two more punches on the Titan's face injuring his eyes and literally closing the left one, although the boy was able to land a couple of punches it wasn't enough to even worry Lang, Bumble Bee's face was a tombstone as she saw the beating her friend was getting in the ring, the bell rang and once more Robin got to his corner, injured and shocked.

-You got him twice Dude, just keep away from him… -Beast Boy said

-Move your legs, avoid him as much as you can –Cyborg added

The bell rang again and Robin continued his struggle, Lang knew that an early finish would be a bigger humiliation for the Titan, as Robin tried to move aside he pulled him from the waist and threw him to the corner, there he began a merciless attack on the Titan for a moment he stopped and glared at his bloodied face, then, as if it was a shotgun he threw his arm back as far as he could and then, with supreme violence, unloaded a monstrous hook that landed right on Robin's face, the boy fell to the canvas, his mind was a whirlwind of images, the death of his parents, the creation of the Titans, his love for Starfire, his big brother care for Raven, in the distance he could hear a voice counting.

-4!

-ROBIN GET UP! –yelled Cyborg

-6!

-Please dude… get up…

-8!

Lang just glared at him.

-It's over.. –he said

-10! YOU'RE OUT!

The bell rang and Cyborg along with Beast Boy got in to help Robin, the boy just saw as Lang was carried by his seconds. Hurt and defeated the boy arrived to the dressing room, he went towards Raven.

-Is… is… it…. over –she asked in a whisper

-Yeah… it's over…

-and… how… how… you.. got him.. right…?

-Yeah… now let's get you to a hospital, they need to check you and

-You… always… were… a big…. broth

The pressure of Raven's hand on his stopped and he felt her relax.

-Raven? RAVEN? RAVEN! NO NO NO! RAVEN! PLEASE! RAVEN!

Starfire just hugged Cyborg and sobbed, Beast Boy just stood there, tears wetting his face, for several minutes the only sound there was Robin crying. Two days later in a very special a beautiful place of Jump City's cemetery the Titans (East Coast Branch included) paid their respects to their fallen comrade, all where dressed in black, Robin spoke.

-There's a lot to be said about Raven… but nothing I can say matters now… I will never forget you Raven… you were the best…

And to prove it he removed a golden Titan's symbol that he worn on his right wrist as a symbol of his leadership and placed it in the center of the flowers that covered the place where Raven now rested, then, silently he left.

THREE WEEKS LATER…

Robin was in his private gym on the highest level of the Titan Tower, his face still had the marks of the fight, a small bandage covered the cut on his left eyebrow, he was glaring at his exercise machines when a voice spoke.

-I was right to look for you here.

-Bumble Bee?

-I have been calling you.

-Look I…

-You need to fight him again.

-What? Does Cyborg know you're here asking me this?

-No. But you're better than this, look Raven was my friend too, but you can't go on feeling like this for the rest of your life.

-I don't know…

-Do you know what I saw on that ring?

-What?

-I saw a guy that was hungry and one that was just there… you lost it Robin, you lost that hunger, you fell in the monotony, it happens to all of us.

-I didn't lose anything.

The girl walked towards him.

-Look, I know how it is, it happened to me once… when I found out that Brother Blood had lied to us all… I was devastated, didn't want to do anything ever… but then I learned that I was a fighter… that I wasn't going to let anything stop me… and look… I'm the leader of the East branch of the Titans… look, I offer you this, come to the East coast for a while, there's a beach there where I can help you train, I want you to beat that chump, and I know you do too.

-I don't know…

-Give yourself a chance.

That night Robin was packing when Starfire walked by his room.

-Dear Robin… what is it that you are doing?

-I'm leaving

The Tameranian girl gasped.

-But… you are our leader

-I'll be back… I'll be with the east branch for a while

-Can I… go with you? I can provide you with support of moral…

Robin glared at her.

-Please…

-Okay you can come…

That night Robin told Cyborg and Beast Boy about his plan and also that Starfire was going to be with him.

-Dude… you really think we can take care of everything on our own? –Beast Boy asked.

-Aqualad will be ready if you need help. –The boy wonder replied.

Cyborg approached and laid his hand on Robin's shoulder.

-I hope you know what you are doing. –he said.

-I'll be fine. You just have to

Robin glared in shock as he saw a light blue hooded figure beside the door…

To be continued…


End file.
